My Earth
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: A picture on Matthew's mantle unexpectedly falls and crashes to the floor. As he goes to pick it up, he notices a note hidden behind the picture. The message is from the future—and written by...himself-to save the world of impending destruction. GerxCan
1. Chapter 1

**Well someone requested a story so I plan to write a Germany Canada for *JHO14! Who requested it in my last story *_Who Knew?_ I hope you are happy with the stories! :] This will be a good few chapters… hopefully around 10.**

**Oh, I used prompts from a site: http:/www. writersdigest. com/prompts/note-behind-the-picture (take out the spaces) I guess I'll use this little section for my "reference page"**

**I dun own!**

**Prompt: A picture on your mantle unexpectedly falls and crashes to the floor. As you go to pick it up, you notice a note hidden behind the picture. The message is from the future—and written by you. It instructs you to do something important.**

**0000**

**My Earth**

**0000**

It was a cold autumn day and the leaves in Canada were beginning to turn beautiful colours. As usual, Matthew was doing his fall cleaning, taking down the spring decorations and replacing them with fall. Raking the yard of the leaves and cleaning his car. He moved to the inside of the house and began to dust with a newly bought bottle of Pledge and an old rag.

He was dusting around the picture frames, being careful not to knock any over. There was a thump and a white blur rushing towards him, it hit it, sending him stumbling backwards, he went to grab the mantel but ending up shoving multiple picture frames off of it and both he and the frames crashed to the floor. Matthew groaned and sat up, confused. On top of him was his bear Kumajirou, looking down at him with his big black eyes. "Food." It demanded, Matthew frowned and shoved the bear off of him.

"I'll feed you when I clean this mess you made me make." Matthew picked up the pictures and put them back on the mantel, as he picked them up he noticed that once of them was broken. It was a frame that Alfred had given him for his birthday, it was belated but when wasn't his birthday belated?

He removed the pieces of broken class and parts of the chipped frame, he pulled the pictures out (there was another behind it) and laid them on the table. He went to lay the frame down also but then noticed a piece of paper float down to the floor. He bent down and picked it up, huh, odd, he didn't remember putting that there.

Shrugging, Matthew unfolded it and read it; his eyes were widened by the end of the letter. What kind of shit was this? It was a letter written by him… in 3020! It was only 2011! Was he high when he wrote this? He re-read the letter again.

_Dear Canada,_

_I know this may sound odd but you have to believe everything this letter says it is very important for the future of yourself and the world. On October 16th 2011 at 2:26 pm, at the World Meeting, Russia is going to fatally stab Germany. Germany has hidden very important documents that Russia wants. Whoever gets their hands on it will know the secrets to ruling the whole world. Thankfully, Germany doesn't plan on using it, it plans to destroy it after the meeting but won't live to do it. This is where you come in, you have to stop Russia from killing Germany, is Germany dies, this means very bad news for you and your brother America. Keep a very watchful eye on Russia and Germany. Don't let them be alone.  
>If you don't succeed it stopping Russia, the world will suffer greatly. Everyone around you will fall to the Russian Empire. First till be America and last will be yourself. You will try to stop Russia but you will fail, Russia favorites you, he will hold you captive and he will force you to serve under him.<br>I was once the nation was Canada, the second largest country until I was captured by Russia and was forced to become Russia's servant just to keep my country from disintegrating. Matthew, the future depends on you, no one else can do this but you. I am risking my own life right now by sneaking out of the future and sending you this letter. It took a lot of magic and I know once I return to the past I will die. Please, Matthew… Canada…. We're all counting on you. _

- _The Once Nation of Canada, December 2nd, 3020. _

**000**

**Sorry if it's short, this is just the intro. Does it sound interesting? Review please!**

**~ Matthew**


	2. Chapter 2

**I used prompts from a site: http:/www. writersdigest. com/prompts/note-behind-the-picture (take out the spaces) I guess I'll use this little section for my "reference page"**

**I dun own!**

**Prompt: A picture on your mantle unexpectedly falls and crashes to the floor. As you go to pick it up, you notice a note hidden behind the picture. The message is from the future—and written by you. It instructs you to do something important.**

**0000**

**My Earth**

**0000**

Chapter 2

Matthew stared at the paper and sighed. There was no way he'd write something so elaborate while high or drunk… maybe it was Alfred or…Prussia; but why? He sighed and fell back into a chair, slouching down into it. He re-read it over and over again but couldn't come up with anything. He did notice at the very bottom at the page said "P.s.: Don't inform anyone else of this letter." Matthew groaned and ran a hand over his face. He didn't need this right now and wait… wait… today was the 15th and… he fumbled with the paper and searched for the date in conformation.

He paled and crinkled the paper in his hands. Tomorrow; he had till tomorrow to decide if he believed this… this… he didn't know what to call it. Craziness, maybe? He didn't know, at all. What did he know? He knew he had to decide and fast…

"Food." Kumajirou said as he sat at his master's feet.

Matthew put on his suit and got ready to the world meeting. He pulled his hair up into a pony tail and looked at himself in the mirror; he had dark circles under his eyes and was slightly pale. He had been up all night thinking about what to do, if to believe the crazy insane latter and follow Germany and Russia everywhere or not believe the crazy insane letter and risk Germany being stabbed the whole world coming to an end… or nothing happening and the letter was put there by… someone. Matthew groaned and left the bathroom, he had to get there early if he wanted to keep an eye out on the two.

-  
>Once at the meeting place Matthew got out of his car and slung his book back on his shoulder, looking up at the tall building. He went to the front door where the door keeper opened the door, greeting him; it surprised him that he was actually noticed. Anyway, Matthew made his way through the lobby and to the elevator, where he pressed the up button and waited it. He felt his pants pocket for the letter and took it out reading it over again.<p>

"Hello, Matvey." Matthew jumped and shoved the paper in his pocket and turned to Russia.

"Oh, Russia, you scared me." Matthew felt his heart beating fast, how long had Russia been there? Did he see the letter?

"Ah? I am sorry, did not mean to." Ivan said with a small smile on his face. It was the usual smile, acting innocent but you know something else was stirring; well Matthew did now at least. Matthew nodded and turned back towards the elevator awkwardly, silently praying for it to just get there already. Finally it reached the bottom floor and dinged over and they both stepped in. Ivan hit the button labeled 23 and it closed shut, sending them to the very top.

The whole ride was silent, Matthew nervously wringing his hands behind his back and his mind going a mile a minute. The door dinged to signal they were at the top and they both stepped out, walked down the hall and into the designated meeting room. They both walked in and Ivan immediately took his seat while Matthew surveyed the room. Germany and England were in the room on opposite ends of the table, being as far away from each other as possible.

Matthew took his seat about three down from England and about 6 away from Russia. Putting his book bag on the table, this made an 'oof' sound. Matthew blinked and opened the bag, seeing his bear belly up and looking at him innocently. "Kumaderero… I thought I left you at home." The bear stayed silent, Matthew sighed. "Fine, fine." He pulled the bear out and put it on his lap; it sighed and looked up at Canada. "Who?" it asked quietly.

"Canada, Matthew, the one who feeds you." Matthew turned his attention away from the bear and to the others. Arthur was browsing through his note, Germany was also and Russia was… staring at him. Canada blinked and then Russia's head was forward, looking deep in thought. Well, that was odd. Matthew propped his elbow on the table and laid his head on his hand lazily, he had to make sure that Germany and Russia didn't disappear together.

Soon all the nations were gathered together and the meeting began, it was like any other. Nothing important was talking about, if it was, it would be shot down and they would fight. This went on for about a half an hour when Matthew finally took his eye off the people speaking to Ludwig and Ivan, only they weren't there. Matthew's head shot up and searched the room, where were they?

He jumped up making his chair fall backwards and Kuma flew off his lap and landed with a thud. Everyone stopped and stared at him; he blushed. "I uh… feel sick, going to the bathroom." He said lamely and dashed out the room. He skidded to a halt and looked around, where were they? He couldn't be too late.

He listened for any sign of noise, talking, struggle, nothing. He took off to his right and, jogging and taking a left as he got to a corner, he was technically going to the bathroom because this was the way to get there. He slowed down and panted a little. "Shit, where are they? They couldn't have gone far…" He mumbled to himself, then, he heard it.

"That why I've been feeling so sick and kind of down, da." Came Ivan's voice. Matthew slowly and quietly walked up to the corner and peered around it to see Ivan and Ludwig talking.

"Ah, I see, I'm very sorry about that, Russia…" Ludwig said looking rather awkward. Ivan pouted and held out his arms.

"It's okay, da. Can… I have a hug?" asked Russia, arms out. Germany looked taken aback but his face softened at Ivan's pathetic looking face and sighed.

"Ja, ja, just…one." Ivan beamed and stepped forward and then Matthew saw it, a small dagger hidden in Ivan's glove. Matthew knew it was time to act, he jumped out and ran towards Ludwig, both Ivan and Ludwig turned towards him and Matthew did the first thing that came to mind, he tackled Ludwig, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a long deep kiss.

Matthew didn't dare open his eyes to see Ludwig's reaction. He continued kissing him for a few more minutes and then peeked to the side and saw Russia was gone. Matthew pulled away and looked anywhere but at Ludwig. Said German cleared his throat and Matthew sheepishly looked up to meet Ludwig's very confused but strict and very SCARY eyes and a dark blush on his face. "I… can explain." Matthew said sheepishly, blushing more.

**000**

**Interesting so far? Review please!**

**~ Matthew**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, thanks for all the favorite and alerts and reviews! It makes me so happy! I can't believe I updated this today o_O Don't expect one tomorrow or till next Friday cause I have college and stuff to deal with. I may have a chapter later on through the week but it would be short so I don't know if I'll post it then or not. **

**Uhm, please don't kill me for the ending to his chapter! It'll get better!**

**Dun own!**

**0000**

**My Earth**

**0000**

**Chapter 3**

Matthew didn't dare open his eyes to see Ludwig's reaction. He continued kissing him peeked to the side and saw Russia was gone. Matthew pulled away and looked anywhere but Ludwig. Said German cleared his throat and Matthew sheepishly looked up to meet Ludwig's very confused but strict and very SCARY eyes. "I… can explain." Matthew said sheepishly.

Ludwig crossed his arms. "Ja, an explanation is definitely in order….Uh… "

"Matthew, Matthew Williams, the nation of Canada." Matthew gritted out. He saved him and he couldn't even remember who the hell he even was. He groaned and face palmed, the embarrassment was just now getting to him, he could have done something else… Matthew looked around the hallway and then back at Ludwig. He walked down the hallway a peered into a room- empty. Good, he couldn't be where anyone could hear him. He motioned for Ludwig over and went into the room, Ludwig soon entered the room and Matthew paced the room. "Shut the door." Ludwig shut it and looked patiently over at Matthew, watching him pace.

Matthew inwardly groaned, he couldn't tell Ludwig that he knew of this… secret; that could end very badly. Matthew visibly grimaced, this really sucked. Ludwig walked over to Matthew and halted him from his walking. "Canada, if you have something to say, just say it, we're missing the meeting." Matthew stopped, ah, yes of course he wouldn't be called Matthew…Ludwig didn't know him that well. Right. But… Matthew sighed, who was- wait… Matthew looked up at Ludwig with a vulnerable expression. Ludwig looked surprised but waited for an answer. Matthew walked closer up to Germany and kicked his right foot back, as if nervous- which in truth- he was.

"Germany… Ludwig… I… I love you." Matthew whispered, blushing. If this didn't work, he was in for one hell of an embarrassment, if he took his confession, he would be in for one hell of a ride. Ludwig was speechless and looked slightly… well whatever it was did not look promising… time to make it look more real. "P-please, I know this is sudden but, if you would give me a chance…"

Ludwig put a finger to Matthew's lips and glared at him. "Canada, I don't know what the meaning of this is but I know you are lying to me. Tell me what this is all about for I will not let you go." Matthew paled, well, he was screwed. Merde, he was a bad liar.

"Ah…uhm… well…" He couldn't tell, it went against the letter. His eyes darted around the room, he eyed the door and made a dash but Ludwig was fast, he caught Matthew's arm and swung him around, sending him flying into the wall. Matthew got up but was pinned by Ludwig, Matthew bit down on Ludwig's arm and the Germany screamed but didn't let go, it just earned him a slap. Matthew growled and struggled, he got one arm free and punched Ludwig square in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, cradling his bloodied jaw. Matthew took back off towards the door, he grabbed the door handle and went to turn it but something his the back of his head hard. He dropped to his knees then his stomach before blacking out.

000

Matthew groaned as he tried to open his eyes, it was slightly blurry but his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he blinked and looked around… where was he? He went to move his hand to wipe his eyes but realized he couldn't move them. His eyes widened and he looked down and realized he was sitting on a chair, tied to it with rope that was just a bit too tight. His feet were tied to the legs of the chairs and arms to the arm rests. "Well shit." Matthew groaned out.

"Yeah, shit is right, you're in deep shit, dude, and if you don't tell us what's going on you're gonna be in deeper shit." Matthew looked to his right to see Prussia on the other side of the room, glaring at him. He swallowed and looked forward. Prussia walked up to him and bent down to his eye level. "Look, Matthew. I don't want to hurt you; I just want to know what's going on."

Matthew frowned, "I can't tell you."

"Did the Allies tell you not to tell? Are they going to invade?"

Matthew shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that… it's… I just can't tell you." He heard a growl and looked up to see Prussia glaring at him, his red eyes piercing into his violet ones.

"If you don't start giving us answers, we're going to force it out of you." Prussia threatened voice low. "I don't want to but, if you refuse I have no choice."

Matthew's eyes widened, "No, please Gilbert, you don't understand! I would tell you if I could, but I can't!" Prussia kept his glare and stood up.

"One last chance, Matthew." Matthew felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Please, Gilbert, please… understand… I want to tell you, but it would put you in danger! I'm not allowed! I don't know what it will do!" Matthew pleaded.

"Matthew, I know all forms of torture. You don't know half the stuff that was done during what you all call the 'Holocaust'." Matthew paled and was sure he matched the albinos skin.

"Prussia, please, I told you…If I told we might all be in danger!" Gilbert glared and walked behind Matthew and something could be heard but Matthew couldn't see. Alfred Alfred Alfred, save me! Matthew pleaded in his mind. Prussia came back with a bucket of coals and set it down, they were slightly on fire; Prussia put on gloves.

"Once last chance, Canada." Prussia said dangerously. Matthew clenched his hands, Prussia sighed and took out a hot coal and rolled up Matthew's sleeve, Matthew panicked.

"Watch out for Russia!" Matthew blurted right before the burning coal was put on to his skin. Prussia looked up.

"What about Russia? What is he gonna do?"

"Germany had something Russia wants. I'm sure you know what it is, anyone would want it." Prussia's eyes widened, Matthew knew he knew what he was talking about. Prussia growled.

"How do you know about that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Prussia picked out a fresh piece of coal and put it on Matthew's arm. Matthew let out a high pitched scream, yelling for Prussia to take it off. After a minute or so it started to cool down and Prussia took it off. "Try me."

Matthew blinked the tears away, "In my right pocket is a letter, take it out and read it." Prussia started at Matthew before reaching into Matthews pocket and pulling said paper out. It looked like Prussia read it over a few time before looked up at Matthew.

"What kind of shit is this?"

"That's what I asked myself! I found it hidden in a picture frame!"

Prussia glared at Matthew, "What do you take me for? Stupid?" Matthew's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! I told you that you wouldn't believe me!"

"Cause this letter is bull shit! I don't know what you all are up to Matthew but we're going to stop it." Prussia stood up. Matthew shook his head.

"Don't let Russia know! Please! It'll ruin everything!"

"Good!" Prussia spat, "I knew I should have never trusted one of the Allies." Prussia growled, he then picked up the bucket of coals and threw them at Matthew before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut.

000

BUAHAHAHAHAHA! …. 0:3 It'll get better, dearies!

**000**

**Interesting so far? Was this chapter ok? (well, not for what I did to Mattie but everything else) Don't forget to leave a review! Please. *hands out carrots* ... I'm vegetarian ok? You can have all the steak and chicken you want... **

**Next chapter preview! **

Matthew shifted in his seat, making some more coals fall off. They had already cooled down but it was rubbing against the burns and it hurt! He looked down at said burns and winced, some of those wouldn't be going away any time soon, or at all. He sighed and let his head hang back, thinking. He had to get out of here and fast, he didn't know where Germany was or if this 'secret' thing was burned yet or not... or maybe Russia- a crash was heard overhead and some yelling, an explosion shook the house and feet were pounding above him. Matthew frowned, this couldn't be good. "What's going on?" Matthew whispered, there was more crashing sounds and then it was suddenly quiet. Matthew strained his ears to try to hear something but couldn't hear anything.

Matthew wasn't sure quiet how he didn't hear the door open but Matthew looked back over and jumped, eyes going wide, "Hello, Matvey."

**~ Matthew**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Lovelies!**

**I am so flattered with the reviews and favorite and alerts! I mean wow, thanks guys! Every alert, favorite and review means so much to me! Anyway I like how some of you pm'd me and were like demanding a next chapter and were speculating Old Gilly wasn't gonna be a good guy and Russia might save Canada and it make me laugh, cause you have it backwards xD Silly, readers! Anyway, I got home early from college because I got sick so here's a chapter!**

**(Someone mentioned that I was going kind of fast? Like it was rushed? So I'll… slow it down? So yeah there are a lot of changes since yesterday's chapter preview. )**

**On nothing note, I'm running for my colleges lgbtq group for president so I'm gonna be extra busy cause we're gonna be helping out around the college and speaking at high schools and stuff, and if I'm in charge, that means less updates, it would be like, one or less a week. Or maybe one every 2 weeks, but I'm trying my hardest to get the position!**

**Dun own!**

**0000**

**My Earth**

**0000**

**Chapter 4**

Matthew shifted in his seat, making some more coals fall off. They had already cooled down but it was rubbing against the burns and it hurt! He looked down at said burns and winced, some of those wouldn't be going away any time soon, or at all. He sighed and let his head hang back, thinking. He had to get out of here and fast, he didn't know where Germany was or if this 'secret' thing was burned yet or not... or maybe Russia was on his way or already here!

Matthew inhaled and then exhaled and tugged hard against the ropes on his wrists. He winced as he felt them rub and dug into his skin, why couldn't he be strong like Alfred? He finally stopped and rested his tired and hurt arms, panting. God those things were strong, or he was just losing his touch. "I was always better with a gun anyway…" he grumbled and winced feeling a coal that was stuck to his skin shift around his burn skin. Prussia was going to pay when he got out of there! Where the hell was Germany? Hopefully, burning the secret- whatever you call it!

Matthew let out a yell and pulled really hard on his binds, feeling them dig into his skin again but this time he did not stop, he kept pulling. Looking down, he noticed the rope was beginning to fray, he was far from free but it was a start. He relaxed and sighed, hanging his head. It was pointless; he was not getting out on his own. How weak. Matthew began to tear up, what kind of country was he? He couldn't even escape from- a crash was heard overhead and some yelling, an explosion shook the house and feet were pounding above him. Matthew frowned, this couldn't be good. "What's going on?" Matthew whispered, there were more crashing sounds, guns shots and then a thump; it was suddenly quiet. Matthew strained his ears to try to hear something but couldn't hear anything.

Matthew wasn't sure quiet how he didn't hear the door open but Matthew looked back over and jumped, eyes going wide, "Hello, Matvey."

"I-Ivan?" Matthew stuttered out.

"Da. What are you doing here? And like that? Germany isn't a good lover… da?" Ivan asked, amused eyes looked at him up and down, his arms crossed; his in right hand was his pipe. Matthew blushed.

"We're n-not lovers."

"Ah? Then why did you kiss him, hum?" Ivan asked, an innocent expression came over his features; it was so innocent it was scary; something else was obviously behind it. Matthew didn't say anything; his eyes just searched the room searching for an excuse. Ivan just smiled nonchalantly, "Ah, no matter. Your love life does not interest me. But this letter does." Matthew's head snapped back to Ivan who was holding up the letter that Prussia took; he paled. "You're going to have to come with me, Canada." Russia said as he gave a cruel smirk.

Matthew's mouth went dry. Russia walked over to Matthew and looked down at him but then frowned as he saw the burns on Matthew's skin and the few pieces of coal that were still stuck. "Interrogation, da? Why didn't you tell?" Ivan asked and his eyes narrowing. Matthew had to come up with something fast…

"I… was going to steal it for you." Matthew wanted to slap himself, what did he just say?

"Ah? Is that so? Did you think that I could not handle it on my own?"

"N-no! I just… wanted to change the outcome o-of my future." Matthew stuttered out, hoping it sounded convincing. "That's why I didn't tell, I thought maybe I could also help?" That was it! He could save everyone as posing as the bad guy! Matthew felt his spirits lift, this had to work. Ivan seemed to be considering this.

"I see… I do not seem fair to you in this letter… I guess it would make you want to change sides, da?" Matthew nodded. "Yes! I didn't want to end up like everyone else, if you can't beat them, j-join them, eh?" Ivan scrutinized him for a moment making him feel nervous.

"What about your friends and family?"

"My safety is more important, no one remembers me anyway, and they all deserve it." Matthew paused, shocked at how REAL that sounded, how he seemed to spit out the last part with such detest. Ivan even looked shocked, obviously not expecting a pause or a stutter but definitely not that. Ivan looked less suspicious and Matthew felt a wave of relief hit him.

"I see…" Ivan walked over to Matthew and pulled out a knife. Matthew tensed but relaxed when Ivan cut him free and helped Matthew up. "For your first test of loyalty, I want you to take Prussia and Germany and dispose of them, immediately. Meet me at the airport nearest to here." Ivan said as he walked up the stairs, Matthew following. Ivan stopped where an unconscious Germany and Prussia were lying on the floor. "Do it before they wake up." Ivan said and handed Matthew a revolver, 6 chambers. Hr walked out of the house and into his car, Matthew watched it drive away. Matthew sighed and took a chair, sitting down in it and waiting for the two to wake up.

Matthew ran a hand over his face and groaned, today wasn't his day. First he found out that the world was in danger then kissed Ludwig, got capture by the German, was interrogated by Prussia and then now he agreed to work for the enemy, and all the while, no one else in the world know about this. Matthew snapped out of his thought when he heard a groan, looking over at the two Germans he saw Prussia slowly sitting up to his knees and rubbing his head. He didn't seem to notice Matthew at all so he, with gritted teeth, pulled one of the coals that he hadn't gotten to remove yet and threw it at him.

It hit Prussia on the head and the albino was glaring at it, and then looked up to see Matthew right in front of him, holding a gun to his head. "You fucking traitor." Prussia growled. Matthew knew he had to keep the show up but he felt bad.

"This is for burning me." Matthew growled and shot Gilbert in the shoulder; the other screamed and clutched his shoulder as it bled. Matthew hoisted the other German onto his shoulders, surprised at how much strength he was now showing. "You'll remember this as I take your baby brother." Matthew smirked and walked away.

"Oh no you don't, he stays!" Gilbert jumped up and held out a gun but Matthew turned around and shot Gilbert twice in his right leg, he fell and Matthew turned around and walked out the door, seeing Russia's car sitting there waiting. Matthew walked around to the trunk, opened it, slid Ludwig in and closed it before getting inside. He looked over at Russia who was glaring at him.

"I said dispose of them." Ivan said sounded rather aggravated.

"Well you have the paper, correct? We also have a hostage, Prussia tells but it's too late. You have the secrets, plus you really didn't want to take over that easily did you? It would be boring." Matthew said, expressionless. Ivan seemed to consider this then nodded.

"You are smart, Canada." Ivan smiled, "Very, very smart."

It was quiet the whole way to the air terminal. Matthew just watched the scenery go by, not really showing any expression. He was afraid if he didn't show enough he would be found out but he if showed too much…. It scared even himself. He hadn't felt that much hatred towards someone since the First World War. He knew hatred wasn't a good thing to have; it killed and made you insane. He didn't want to kill and didn't want to go mad either… Matthew looked over at Russia who was already looking at him. Matthew blushed and turned back to stare out the window. He heard a chuckle, "Don't worry, Canada, I won't hurt you. Though, we do have to go over agreements." Matthew looked back over at Russia, who was smiling insanely. This guy was beyond insane, Matthew was sure of it.

**0000**

**Was it interesting? Good so far? Bad? Review!**

**I'm sorry that there won't be any GerCan love action for a while, the plot needs to develop more. Sorry peeps! It may be a good few chapters :/ but I swear you will have it and when you do, it will be worth the whole damn wait :D I have so much in store for the next few chapters! Here have a pet chicken, if you already have one, you should go fix some eggs. **

**No chapter preview this time...because I haven't written that far yet. (Review, please!)**

**~ Matthew**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Lovelies!**

**Yeah don't expect this too often. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have this hour where I have nothing to do, no classes. So I think I can tell you when to expect my updates: When I have time. lol I don't think I can update every day from here on out but the days to check for updates would be Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. I don't have any classes Friday and on Tuesday and Thursday I have an hour, where I can write. Saturdays are my day off from writing, working, school, as in Sunday. Monday I have lgbt meetings and work... and school. I really need to sign up for next semester... *le sigh* You know, ****I've noticed that my chapters tend to be around 1,600 - 800 once I decide I want to end the chapter.**

**Dun own!**

**Anyway! I'm surprised I got this done... now off to psychology! My favorite class! I've noticed that the page the story is on is like... centered... is this happening to you? I think it looks bad... also... do you want the chapters longer?**

**0000**

**My Earth**

**0000**

**Chapter 5**

"Agreements, huh? What kind of agreements?" Matthew asked, facing the Russian. Matthew wanted to punch Ivan and run, with Ludwig of course. He was a fucking double agent! The only problem is that no one else knew, and couldn't know, it could blow his cover and then where would they be?

"Ah, well first since you are joining me, you will not have any hesitation in hurting- or killing- anyone I tell you to. Second, with explains itself, you will become one with me. You will no longer just be Canada; we will be the Great Russian Empire, you will live under me and all my rules. Anything I say goes. As for your land, it will remain safe from invasion and destruction." Russia leaned forward and smirked, "Since you are part of me now, me moving into your land isn't an invasion is it?"

Matthew frowned, "You can't hurt my people, that's the only thing I wish for."

The Russian sat back and nodded, "Da, we will not lay a hand on your people, or shall I say… our people?" Matthew frowned as Russia laughed.

"I'm serious, Russia."

"Call me, Ivan, da." Said Ivan as his chuckles died out. Matthew just stared, "You're so serious, Matvey, learn to have some fun." Ivan paused, smirking, "Because tomorrow tonight we're invading America." Matthew looked back out the window; he had to hurt his brother… "We will begin training when we arrive in Russia. You will properly learn how to use a gun and your fists as well, America, as you know is very strong, da."

Matthew nodded, not turning away from the window, "I know how to use a gun, Ivan."

"You are good with them, da. Your snipers are the best in the world and that will be useful but, for now you need to know how to use every type of gun as well as you do with a sniper." Ivan said his face dark and serious. Matthew looked over at Ivan and smirked,

"Ivan…" Matthew moved closer to Ivan, almost touching, "I know how to use a gun..." Matthew whispered as he brushed his lips against Ivan's ear, giving the Russian man a shiver. He stared into Ivan's confused eyes and carefully moved his face closer and closer till he gently pushed their lips together for a few seconds, then pulling away, eyes half lidded, "Trust me, Ivan." Ivan stared down at him with a shocked expression that then turned into a playful seductive smirk; he grabbed Matthew around the waist and pulled him up against him.

"Become one with me, Matvey…" Matthew grabbed the Russian's tie and pulled him into a long kiss, with the Russian returned. On the inside, Matthew was disgusted with himself, he was making out with the enemy and he was about to 'become one' in more ways than just one. It made him want to throw up. Matthew closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck.

'Pretend it's someone else! Yes! Like… who?' Suddenly the image of Ludwig popped into his head, he almost chocked (no it wasn't because Ivan almost had his whole tongue down his throat…well… maybe a little… but that was a gag reflex), but where did Germany come from? He shoved it out of his mind and was snapped back into reality when he was shoved down onto the seat. Ivan shut the curtains to the window so the driver wouldn't see. He watched Ivan take off his coat, his shirt – wow nice abs – and then his pants… leaving only his scarf. Matthew began to panic inwardly… it wasn't that he was a virgin he was just grossed out that it was going to be with Ivan.

Ivan went over to him and straddled him, "You're going to have to take off your clothes, Matvey." Ivan whispered into Matthew's ear so lustfully it made Matthew shiver in fear. Well… time to get over the inevitable.

000

In the meantime, Germany had woken up a long time ago and had heard the whole thing, straining his ears to listen to their conversation… now he wished he had ear plugs to block out the sounds and the thumps. His face – was sure – was beet red. Though there was this feeling that Ludwig just couldn't place a feeling he had… he wasn't sure if he had experienced it before… it was this awful feeling in his chest and it was making him angry… not the pain but the feeling it was slight anger and…. Just thinking about Canada being with Russia made him want to throw something, or yell.  
>His mind went back to just a few hours ago when Canada had stopped Russia from giving him one of the most awkward hugs of his life; instead of a hug he got a kiss from Canada- a long, passionate, tongue filled – kiss. He sighed, why did he feel this way? He didn't… like Canada…. That way… it was always Italy who showed advances towards him, whether they be intentional or not.<p>

'Mein gott, what is wrong with me?' He growled out in his mind. Then at that moment he realize how incredibly stuffy it was… he hoped they arrived wherever they were headed and soon. Or else he was going to keep passing out from lack of oxygen.

Hey… when did the noises stop? Well at least thinking was good for more than just strategizing and worrying.

000

Matthew stared silently out the window as he was leaning up against Russia, said Russian's arms wrapped around his waist. What the hell did he just do? No… what the hell was he doing? This was going farther than he wanted; this seemed way too much like his brothers movies. The double agent does whatever he can to protect his identity, even if it means killing others or having sex. He snuggled up closer to Russia, his arms were so strong and but yet were so gentle towards him… it almost made him feel safe and secure. He blinked. What. The. Hell.?

Soon they arrived at the airport and Ivan walked over to Matthew who was stretching from the long ride. "Matvey, Germany is still in the trunk; surely he had woken up by now. There will be a metal box you can put him in when you knock him out again, there are holes so don't worry he can breathe, we can't kill him yet anyway." Matthew nodded. "Or if he cooperates then just have him come aboard with us." Ivan and Matthew watched as someone wheeled up the metal box, and then left without saying a word. 'Russian, probably.' "I will be waiting for you inside, I will have your ticket, we will be riding on public airplane so if our former Allies plan to attack, the risk other lives… so they won't attack, da." Matthew watched Ivan smirk to himself before going inside the terminal. Pulling his jacket closer to himself (it was cold), he took out a key Ivan gave him a while ago and opened it and was immediately tackled to the ground. It was a long struggled but finally somehow Matthew was able to pull out his gun and point it at Ludwig making him freeze.

"You either cooperate and come aboard with Ivan and I or I can knock you out and you can spend the whole ride in an uncomfortable box in the cargo area." Ludwig sighed and put his hands up, glaring at Matthew.

"I don't know why you're doing this Matthew but it had to stop, think about America and how-"

"Shut up, Germany." Canada said, frowning, he put his gun back to it wouldn't be seen and lead the German inside the terminal where Matthew saw Ivan and walked over to him. Ivan smiled joyfully at Matthew, wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Germany froze, watching the scene before him, not knowing what to think. They pulled away and Matthew saluted, "Germany is willing to cooperate." Ivan nodded.

"Good, da. Then I will need to buy one more ticket." Ivan said and walked back towards the desks. Ludwig looked back over at Matthew who seemed to have forgotten he was there… which was rather ironic. Matthew's expression was one of worry and disgust, and then it changed to a thoughtful expression and then to anger.

"Matthew…" Ludwig started. Matthew looked up at him, his expression slightly guarded but rather calm and almost… cold. "Why?" Matthew just glared and looked away, arms crossed. It was obvious Ludwig wasn't going to get an answer any time soon, there was something in Matthew's eyes that said this all wasn't consensual, like he was fighting with himself…. Was it himself or was it Ivan? Maybe both? Ludwig scrutinized Matthew a little long.

"If you're done staring at Matvey, I suggest we move on." Ludwig's head snapped up to see Ivan glaring at him, a cruel playful smirk settled on his lips. Ludwig just glared back and followed as they followed procedures and then boarded the plane.

**000**

**Damn I love screwing with Matthew's mind… and Ivan likes screwing Matthew and Ludwig subconsciously want to. Buahahahaha! Sorry you had RusCan action before GerCan … but its part of the plot… there's gonna be a lot of it…. I do like RusCan but since I'm making Ivan such a… bad guy I don't like it right now. I hate writing it… we need some GerCan! But not yet. Buuut hey! Germany is awake and he's gonna start having a bigger role :D **

**~ Matthew**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wah I am so sorry for not updating! I had started watching Ai No Exorcist and then worked on Brotherhood, which I had been meaning to do for… forever! And I refused to let anything stop me till I finished the whole damn thing and I got it done today :D I was thrilled, it was sooo good! Better than the first FMA, I couldn't even finish that one; I knew how it ended so it was pointless to watch that one. Anyway! Once it was over, I cried, and then decided it was time to work on the story again! Thanks for all who favorite, alerted and reviewed! I know I shared this story on peeps from deviantart and I don't know if they read it or not but… yeah.**  
><strong>On a side note… I kinda lost this chapter a while back… I wrote it in a notebook (it was multiple ideas) and then it… disappeared. So it took me a while to figure out how I was going to write it… but then again… I DIDN'T figure it out… I figured it out while I was writing it. I pardon anything that… may seem off. I have the flu. ANYWAY! ON WITH THE SHOW-…. STORY!<strong>

**Oh by the way… it is Halloween… and I'm in the spirit (buh-dum-psh) so you may see a bit of…. GerCan FLUFF! Also watch for a GerCan Halloween story, it'll be out sometime today. As I skip my first class. English. Who needs it /shot/**

**I DUN OWN! EVA! If I had that much money… I'd use it for college and… A lot of other stuff. Useful stuff.**

**0000**

**My Earth**

**0000**

**Chapter...6?**

It wasn't that long of a trip from Germany to Russia but, things didn't go over as smoothly as he would have hoped. Ivan had the window seat, Matthew on the outside and Ludwig in the middle, normally Matthew wouldn't mind this but it seemed as the flight attendants didn't seem to notice his presents and constantly ran things like their hand, a book, a suitcase or anything into his face. Thankfully though, it was keeping him awake. He hadn't slept well the night before and it was still exhausted from-

"Matvey." Matthew's eyes snapped open, to which he didn't realize they were even closed. He looked nervously over at Ivan who was giving him a smile. "Go ahead and sleep, it's alright. I can take care of Ludwig here, I doubt he will try anything, plus you must be tired from our earlier activities." Both Matthew and Ludwig blushed, the Canadian turned away and rested his head back letting his eyes close, sleep sounded wonderful…

"Yeah well I don't know why he'd be with you, Commie." Matthew heard voices arouse him from his nap, he sat up blearily and looked over and noticed Ivan looking rather annoyed, as did Ludwig, though he looked like he desperately wanted to jump up and shout but Matthew knew he wouldn't. Turning slightly around, Matthew noticed the source of the commotion; his brother was sitting about five rows back and shouting at Ivan. Matthew sighed and turned back around, hoping that he wasn't seen turning around. "Matt! What are you doing with the Commie and the Nazi? You should be back here with me, of better influence!"

'Normally, I wouldn't agree but right now… well I have an act to keep up.' Matthew thought. He stared forward, stoned faced. His brother kept yelling for him but he just ignored him, if Ivan wanted him to do something, he'd tell him so. Though, he was getting rather annoyed, maybe if he acted out himself it would seem more realistic, plus he didn't want to feel too much like Russia's henchman. He stood up then spun around and marched up to America who smiled and patted the empty seat next to him.

"Here, Mattie! These seats were supposed to be for Prussia and France but they never showed up so here take a seat. Matthew stared coldly down at America before letting a small smile come over his face and he quietly sat down. America opened his mouth to speak but Canada slipped a gun out of the waist of his pants and held it low but pointed at America. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your antics today so listen up… if you don't board a plane back to America after you land, I will shoot your head off. If you attempt to run away for fight, I will shoot you. You will immediately turn around and head back, no questions asked." Matthew narrowed his eyes, looking into his brothers shocked ones. "I mean it, America. Go. Back."

"Why-"Canada tightened his grip on the gun. "R-right…no questions, I got it." Alfred stuttered out.

"Russia has American hostages on this plane and Russia will not hesitate to shoot them all if you do not cooperate. This will be your only warning." With that, Matthew expressionlessly, put his gun away, stood up and walked back to his head, slumping down into it.

"Don't worry, Ivan. He'll be leaving as soon as he arrives." Matthew said and looked over at Ivan who was glaring at him.

"I didn't say to-"

"But I handled it, non? I told him we had hostages and we would shoot them if he didn't so as we said."

"You told him we had hostages? That could-"

"Yes I know, but we kidnapped a country. He'll find out, I suspect, in the next four to five hours, he'll be on a plane to America by then. Anyway, even though I said 'Russia' had hostages, it means me also. We ARE one, right?" Ivan looked at Matthew with intrigue.

"Very interesting, Matvey, you are excellent with coming up with ideas on the spot, da?" Matthew didn't bother to answer but instead faced forward, ignoring Ivan's pleased look and Germany's curious and prying eyes. Now, once the plane landed he just needed to survive this… training of Ivan's.

Soon the plane landed and everyone headed for the exit. Matthew kept a close eye on Alfred who was stiffly walking out then back towards the ticket line. Sigh audibly, Matthew stretched and then pushed Ludwig forward as they followed Ivan out of the airport and to a waiting limousine, all three piled in and then they were off.

"Looks like we were able to get out and since the snow storm was supposed to be part of your training, I'll just have to come up with something else. Weather can be rather unpredictable with General Winter." Ludwig casted Matthew a questioning glance who in turn just shrugged, it obviously wasn't worth asking because no one brought it up and it was a silent car ride all the way to Russia's mansion.

"Looks like something from a Halloween story." Matthew commented, as they neared the house. Ivan didn't both to comment but Ludwig arched an eyebrow

"Halloween, I have heard of it and seem some decorations but it was usually… a blow up. "

(Please correct me if I'm wrong people but this is what I was told. If I am wrong… well... just go with it!)

"Germans don't celebrate it right? Well the holiday consist of children dressing up in costumes and going door to door saying "Trick or Treat" and you give them candy. If you don't give them candy well they will play a trick on you… like egging your car or house or… something. But usually the decorations are a creepy type theme." Ludwig scoffed.

"Sound ridiculous."

"It is." Matthew sighed out, he did like passing out candy to the kids every year. No one else said a word as they pulled up to the house; Lithuania ran out and opened the doors to the car for them. They got out and made their way inside.

"Good evening, Mr. Russia, may I get some tea for your guests?" Ivan shook his head.

"Just for Canada and I. As for you, Germany… get out. It's a long walk to the airport from here, you may freeze but you'll eventually make it." Both Canada and Germany's mouth dropped open.

"But why did you-" Germany started,

"I was going to make a use for you but now, I could care less. Just get out and don't come back unless you are willing to surrender your country or to fight." Ivan said casually as he shrugged off his coat and hung it up. "Canada, go down to the basement, third door to the left down that hall. Go down and go into the first room you see to the right. Stay there till I come down, we will start training there." No one moved and Ivan's aura seemed to menacingly seep out of him alerting the two countries to leave. Canada nodded to Germany before briskly walking away to find the basement door leaving Germany and Russia. Germany glared at Russia then turned towards the door, he grabbed the door knob but stopped.

"I don't know what you said or did to Canada to make him obey you but, I swear we will rescue him and take you down. " Germany said quietly. Ivan just laughed.

"The funny thing is, he WANTED to join me. He saw he had no chance, the letter proved it, da? Why would he join the already losing side? He's a smart boy, maybe too smart for his own good, da.

Germany gritted his teeth, "Don't get too cocky because you have the secret and you already have a few alliances already. We'll take all of you down… and as for Canada, I don't know him all the well… but he's stronger than that." Ivan walked over to the door, opened it and shoved Germany out the door and into the snow.

"I may only have a few allies but that's really all I need. I have a traitor, a servant and I captured you too easily. I expect more of a challenge next time… you better be prepared because next time you meet Matvey again… you won't even recognize him." Ivan grinned evilly and let out a laugh that blended with the howling wind. Even after the door was shut, Germany could have sworn as he walked down the snowy pathway he could still hear Russia's laugh carrying in the wind.

**000 Review Please 000**

**Dude... my last chapter was 1,888 words and this one is 1,889... one word more than last chapter xD **

**Oh my god I'm so sorry this chapter sucked TT_TT SO so sorry! I didn't know what to do in this chapter...and I will fix this later and add more to it...BUT now attention from Canada will be off and it will switch to Germany and the others for the next few chapters!... damn guys…. This really sucks…. 3:30 in the fucking morning… BAH! I have club meeting at 11:00 TT_TT night guys… don't forget to review please! Remember to watch for the Halloween GerCan special!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost a year since Canada had left with Russia. Neither northern countries ever attended the meeting and once and a while China would disappear. No one was sure if Canada was safe or even alive which made many very nervous. Especially those who were close.

"I still think we should go over to Russia's..." America murmured as he popped in another small chocolate into his mouth.

"That wouldn't be wise, aru." China chided. America glared. Everyone was suspecting China was connected with Russia somehow, but the Chinese man would give no answers.

"Yeah, you would know." America muttered, licking his fingers of some of the left over chocolate.

"What does that mean?" China said slowly, almost growling.

"You know exactly what I'm taking about! We all know you're in this with Russia! We know! And if you think you're gonna sit there and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you're wrong."

China stood up and slamming his hands down on the table, "Is that a threat, aru?"

"Maybe!" America shouted as he stood up as well. No one in the room bothered to say anything as they watched the two glare each other down. China had this coming and America was saying exactly what was on their minds. "You want to play this, huh? Fine, you would have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you would have let this go." he smirked, "Yes, I know everything Russia is doing. I know what's happening to Canada, you'll be so surprised!"

America growled, "Is he hurting him?

" China threw his head back and laughed, "No, he's doing something so much worse, its so bad, so bad you'll wish he was being hurt!" China collected his things and headed for the door but paused before he opened it. "You better be ready, Russia is going to make his move soon." China opened the door, "Oh yeah, all trade routs between us are cut off. Lets see if the "Hero" can survive without one of his major 'side kicks'." And then he was gone. America gripped his hands tight and whipped around.

"This meeting is over." and he stormed out of the room with England jumping up and running to catch up. Probably to make sure he didn't do something stupid, or to comfort, or both. All was quiet and no one moved until France gave a long sigh and said, "What do we do?" and that was what everyone else was was wondering. Germany dismissed the room and was the first one to leave. Now here he sat on the uncomfortable hotel bed, deep in his thoughts. He felt like this was his fault for even going a long with Canada's plan. He should have known it would backfire, he should have stayed, he should have- There was a knock at the door that startled the German out of his thoughts.

"West?" Prussia. He didn't bother answering and heard the door open and clothes. The bed dipped down a little beside of him and then one more spot was taken up. He looked up to see Prussia and then Italy right beside of him. "I know you're beating yourself up for letting Canada stay with Russia." silence, "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

"But I should have. I should have tried to stay or try to convince Canada that this was a bad idea."

"The dude can take care of himself. He knew exactly what he was getting into, he knew all the risks. Give him some credit. He's a strong willed country, you wouldn't have been able to talk him out of it and if Russia would have found out Canada was faking it all... neither of you would have come back." Prussia reasoned.

"What if Canada actually wanted to go with Russia? What if he wasn't pretending to be on Russia's side?"

"Then thats Canada's decision." Italy piped up. " We all know Canada better than that though, he wouldn't do that to us."

"Thats the thing. We didn't and don't know him. He was always so invisible. We forgot who he was, his name, mistaked him for his brother... What if we finally sent him over the edge and he went with one of the few people who recognized him?" silence "It was you Prussia, Russia, France and sometimes America."

"Vee..." Italy said sadly. "If we get Canada back, I'll be sure to remember him more often."

"No! We WILL get Canada back!" Prussia corrected. "Don't worry, West. Ignore what China said, he's just trying to scare us! I'm sure Canada is fine." All of them knew he was just trying to be encouraging. No one believed his words, not even Prussia himself.

**000 Reveiw Please 000 **

**Sorry the short chapter is short but I did update! OTL ... I have no excuse why I didn't update earlier.  
><strong>**Happy New Year What do you think happened to Canada? Unless maybe China was just trying to scare them? Yeah... I had uploaded this New Years from my ipod but things got messed up and... yeah I had to delete it! I'm working on the next chapter :D almost dooone!**

**Tell me where you think this is going and some ideas would be helpful. I have HORRID writers block. I write one shots to help me. I am working on a oneshot right now. Though this story comes first. My one shorts are usually impromptu and I time myself then build it. I do that with this story sometimes... my ideas never worked.**


	8. Chapter 8

The very next day another meeting was to held, this time in the US because America took the first flight home then called and announced, no demanded another meeting. Some were busy and just couldn't make it for another week so it was post-poned until the following week, Monday.

It was Saturday and Germany was trying to get a hold of America but all he ever got was 'the number you're trying to reach is not in service. Please hang up or try your call again.' he tried Prussia's phone then Italy's, the message was the same. He sighed as he closed Italy's phone for the fifth time and handed it back to him.

"Maybe the dude changed his number? I mean he does have China and Russia after him, phones can be tracked, ya know." Prussia said as he flipped through the channels. "We have some international stations right? What one was Americas? ... Bulgaria... France... England... Wait!" he went back to England's and listened to the news anchor.

"- as the ships were deporting for the United States. As they approach the US, the ship coordenance disappears as they approach the US. Many helicopters, planes and submarines have been set out but all disappear at a certain point, we don't know if the US is trying to state something or there's someone else out there, able enough to take down all of these. We have tried to come in contact with the US but are not able to get through." Prussia muted the tv, all three nations were silent. Prussia looked over at the other two and opened his mouth but the door flew open and Japan came running in, clothes in a disarray, hair out of place, clothes wrinkled and he was breathing heavily. One the man caught his breath he sighed, ran a hand through his hair and fixed his clothes, during this he finally talked, "Have...you heard about the news? About the English ships and others disappearing?"

"Yes. We just heard." Germany nodded and looked back at the tv, showing very familiar military personel trying to get away from the camera and the onslaught of questions from the reporters. Prussia unmuted the tv and flipped through trying to find some American channels. Giving up, Prussia took out the tv guide he found the American channels. Flipping to them, the first one was static, the next was static, and the next and the next and the next. All were static.

"Ve...I think somethings wrong at Americas house..."

**EPICLINEBREAK**

An emergency meeting was held hours after the news about America was out to everyone. Normally the room would be full of voices, loud ones, arguing, or soft voices and whispers...now it was silent. Everyone was looking at everyone else, not knowing where to start. Finally, England stood up, "I suppose I will start first since it happened to my country." He looked down at the table, at all the papers littering the surface of the table. It contained speculations, statistics and probabilities, all of which were useless.

"It seems we have all lost contact with the two Northern American countries..." he paused, clenching his hands at the thought of losing two of the most important people of his life, and he couldn't do anything. "- and as you all know my troops have tried many different ways to get a hold of pretty much anyone in the US who will tell us what is going on, so far everyone who has tried to make over has gone missing. I'm suspecting that Russia and China have something to do with this. "

Spain raised his hand, "Didn't China say that he was cutting trade routs between them? What if he's going farther and cutting him off from everyone?"

England nodded, "China does have a vast army at his will... somehow they are going undetected and able to defeat anything that comes their way." He rubbed his chin at the thought.

"Do you think he's holding people captive?" Turkey piped up.

England shrugged, "I don't know, but that would make sense to use them as hostages against us if we tried to attack..." silence fell on the room again as they all tried to think. "I think...we need to go undercover. Be our citizens for a while and try to make it into America by ship."

"Ship? With what? Tea?" it came from somewhere but England didn't care to look up, he was looking at the world map in his mind. He knew some were probably scared going up against Russia and China. They both were huge in their own ways, both infamous for holding a certain type of power.

Suddenly the room door burst open and in ran one of the maids who was freaking out and mumbling something in another language. Tears formed in her eyes when she realized no one understood her words through her despair. She quickly found a remote and turned it to a channel where a Japanese and English news anchors were talking about what was currently going on America.

"-I repeat... We just heard that Russia has launched a nuclear bomb on the United States and we suspect it hit around the DC area and probably causing massive damage to the whole west coast and parts of Canada and oh my god we just received news that another one was launched to the west coast! Can you believe this, Sam? Oh my there is said to be two more heading to other parts of the states-" muted. Germany had gotten up to pick up the remote to mute it, but you could see videos from people from other countries who could see the explosion and the large billows of smoke going up into the air.

**000Review Please!000**

**BUAHAHAHAHA I felt evil to****day. Shit is getting real folks! I am on a writing role! I already have notes about how this will all turn into the Germany/Canada it's supposed to be :D five more chapters till the lovely GerCan! 4 or 5... Or 6 but no further than that! Then after the (4 or 5) will be about 4 or 5 more chapters. Oh another chapter will be posted after the next 3 reviews! I wrote the next chapter last night 8D**

**Ok and contest if you want to participate! Prize at the end! It's a contest to who ever refers this story to the most people, the people add in their review that someone referred them to the story (they say your ff user name) and whoever refers the most gets to tell me a pairing of their choosing for me to write when this story is all over. Unless it's a one shot, that can be done in a few days. You don't have to but it's a way to win a free story! There is a first and second place. First I will write a chapter story or one-shot and second place just gets a one-shot. Thanks!**

**- MKW**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a half hour since I wrote the last chapter and I'm writing again! Let's get dis on! Yo! (it's 2:30 am) I should have another chaper or two up tomorrow if I get at least 3 - 5 reivews... or favs or alerts, I love them all and they motivate.**

**Edit: At first the chapter was only 831 words, now its 1,860 cause I added more cause I got more reviews 8D**

**I also got some reviews from the last chapter about me being evil and cruel and they hate me *grins sadistically* Oh just WAIT till the next few more chapters heh heh heh~**

**0000**

The room was in total silence. England's knuckles were turning white and shaking, after a few minutes of this he fell into his chair and sobbed. France stood up, pulled the Englishman up and started to walk him out of the room. "We're gonna need some time, if you don't mind. If you have any final plans, brief us later, sil vous plait..." Everyone's eyes followed England and France out the door, once they were gone they look back at the screen then to each other.

Germany sighed and slammed down the remote, it echoing as it broke into pieces and earning some jumps from some and a few squeaks from the Italian brothers. "Its not safe to go to Americas, we can't be exposed to the nuclear fumes that are probably fuming the country."

_PAGEBREAK_

"What are we supposed to do?" Greece asked, his face looking distraught, just like everyone else's. "What if he attacks us too?" just then everyone's phones went off at the same time, it was a text from Russia. Everyone quickly opened it and looked at the message inside, everyone froze in pure terror.

_Russia 1:36pm_  
><em>Become one, da? Or else become like America. You have two days to reply, just like America.<em>

There were no movement or sound coming from anyone...until Italy stood up, tears streaming down his face. "I gotta go. Come on, fratello."

"But-" Romano started.

"I said lets GO!" he shouted before fast walking out of the room. Romano jumped up and ran off with his brother.

Germany sat down into the nearest seat, with his head in his hands. He could feel all eyes on him, but what could he do? Sure, he usually took charge but right now... He felt like Italy; all he wanted to do was run and hide, but he couldn't, he had to help them get going again. England and France were a mess, Italy and his brother were scared, America was either torn up or dead and Canada... No one knew. Things were quickly slipping through his fingers and down the proverbial drain.

"Let try working inside." Austria stood up. "Some of us need to go to China, Russia, America and Canada. It's obvious Russia is trying to take over the world and we're not going to let that happen. So far two people have decided to give up their lives to defend their country and the world. We need some of us Nations inside, willing to risk their lives, people and even country."  
>It was silent again, no one was going to make the first move unless someone did first. Germany looked up, "Prussia and I will take Canada, we need someone Asian to go into China... Japan, Korea... Are you both willing?" the two looked at each other for a few seconds in a silent talk then looked over at Germany and nodded. "Hong Kong, you're needed here unless we will need more over there." a nod. "For Russia, we need someone very fluent in Russian... "<p>

"We are." Italy's voice called from the door. Everyones faces were in shock. He sheepishly walked in with his brother behind him. "I know it's dangerous but our Russian is near perfect." Clenching his hands and sighing, Germany nodded.

Austria nodded, weary his former charge was about to go into very serious territory. "Very well. We will go in tomorrow. Russia only gave us two days to make a decision. We will comply and say yes but no documents are to be signed. Ever. Unless you understand every little thing that is going on inside the document. If you dont go with this plan, you are on your own." some nods and murmurs, "When we comply we should have more freedom to move around. Though we are going undercover so you will need a disguise to blend in. Wigs or hair dye, clothes, colored contacts and anything else you think you will need. You have till tomorrow to prepare."

Lithuania raise his hand, "I speak perfect Russian and I know the lay out better than the Italians, can I go with them?" Austria nodded.

"Great idea, wonderful, thank you Lithuania. Now for the rest of you, you will all have your own assignments. We will deal with that tomorrow though, today has been a long day and I know a lot of is need our rest." Rest was right but no sleep was going go come to anyone, insomnia was so great in all of them even Greece was wide awake.

After they were all dismissed Germany went looking for England and France. It it wasn't hard because he checked the Frenchman's room first and heard some chatter behind the door so he knocked. The talking stopped and there was some shuffling before the door was opened by France who had bags under his eyes and was covered up by a blanket, it was easy to tell what was going on; Germany blushed. "I uh, don't mean to interrupt but we have a plan." France nodded as he was told who was going where and they were heading out tomorrow.

"I wish you luck, Germany. Please being mon petite Matieu back to me safely and...bring back America  
>too if you can, or at least let us know he's ok... I don't know how long Angleterre will be out like this." France whispered the last part.<p>

Germany nodded, "You both need to attend tomorrow because we all have special assignments and if England can follow through it should go perfectly... Or close to it." France turned his head to look at the man behind him then back to Germany.

"We'll be there and we'll be fine, don't worry." France gave a tired smile and nodded, "Thanks for filling us in." he closed the door. Germany ran a hand down his face and headed towards the Italy's room. He wasn't too happy about the Italy's going to Russia, even with Lithuania. He stopped short as he got close because he could see Prussia and Italy talking. Italy's head was down and his shoulders were shaking like he was crying, Prussia then wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head then on the lips. \

Germany figured there was something going on between the two within the past few months but didn't really give it much thought. Then something happened that surprised Germany, Italy slapped Prussia, slid down the wall behind him and cried. Prussia stood there, silent and stunned before clenching his fists and quickly walking the opposite , Germany walked over to Italy and crouched down beside of him, back against the wall. There was a long silence between them that went on for at least a half hour.

"He said he loved me but... I knew... " a small chocked sob, "I knew something was wrong.." Germany didn't say anything, it would be best just to listen for now. "He broke up with me just now. I knew... He was in love with someone else. I didn't want to admit it or see it... Maybe I am as stupid as I act... I should have seen the way he looked at him, the way they looked at each other... They did spend a lot of time together." Italy put a hand over his face, "I wish I could be mad... I do... But since.. Prussia was in love with America."  
>Italy played with a loose string on his sleeve, looking apathetic.<br>"I knew I couldn't compare to America. I'm too needy, weak... Prussia needs someone who is just as strong. I don't blame America at all... Who wouldn't want him? It would be devastating to find out that your secret crush could be blown to bits..." Germany had no idea what to say. "I'm not going to Russia, I'm going to search for America...for Prussia, for England...for all of us."

"But-"

"I already talked to Lithuania and Romano about this a while ago... Poland will take my place and Romano will help me. I knew this thing with Prussia was coming... One day I knew it would happen."

"You'll find someone else...someone who's perfect for you." Germany said softly. It was quiet.

"Germany..." he looked over to see Italy blushing. "Will you...be with me? Just for tonight? I just need...something to hold onto." Germany's eyes widened, Italy? With him? Sure he had thought about it and they had been each others one night stands plenty of times but this one... Seemed different... Almost wrong. "Please Germany, just for tonight..."

_PAGEBREAK_

Germany sighed as he looked down at the brown haired boy cuddling up to him. He wondered if anyone else were doing this... If they felt the way he did, confused and discontented...so wrong. He felt like someone else should be laying against him, his pale wavy blond hair draped over his smooth, light skinned shoulders. Violet eyes closed in perfect peace and contentment, his breathing soft and regular, coming out of his thin lined mouth, just like an angel.  
>Germany slipped in his new Canadian styled clothes and shoes. Even though it was fairly warm in the UK right now, it would be much much colder while in Canada. He was was pretty casual, he had dyed his hair red and put in green contacts.<br>He watched out of the corner of his eye as Italy put the final touches on his own American styled clothes and his hair was dyed dirty blond, eyes a light blueish grey. He had on a few earring up his ear and one on his lip. All compliment of England himself. It didn't even look like the same Italy. He fished up his own things and saw Italy heading towards the door. "Thanks for last night, Germany...even if you did pretend I was someone else." Germany just stared blankly as Italy left and close the door behind him. For some reason, he couldn't find himself to feel guilty.

**-**  
><strong>Hows THIS for an update? Eh? EH? Getting closer to that sweet GerCan!**


End file.
